


The Scent of a Soldier

by gjmb818



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional reunion, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Finding each other again, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Pining Derek, Pregnant Stiles, Realization, Sex, Werewolf Derek, coming home, soldier Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjmb818/pseuds/gjmb818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has always protected Stiles. She was always so fragile in his eyes someone to always be protected. It took so long for Derek to realize that he was in love with this beautiful fragile girl. And now it takes him even longer.<br/>Stiles joined the US Marine Corps. She didn't tell anyone but her father, and she is leaving in the next month. Stiles doesn't want anyone to think anything is different, she wants to protect her country and protect her home more than she can with Derek always hovering over her. </p>
<p>      The night Derek finally picks up the courage to tell Stiles how he feels about her, he finds a dark house, her dark room, and a letter written to him. She knew he would come.<br/>But what he wants to know is where is she, and will she ever come back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Soldier's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has made a decision that is going to effect both her and Derek. Their lives are about to be turned upside down more than they both ever expected. When they finally both realize they love each other, will they ever be able to tell one another. 
> 
> Stiles leaves for training, and she leaves Derek behind to wonder what she meant in her letter about something she had to tell him.
> 
> What did she have to tell him?

Stiles stared at the neat, sharply pressed uniform lying on her bed. The deep blue jacket and the white belt that would synch around her waist holding together her body that she was sure would vibrate apart from her nerves. She was heading to training in a month. Her father knew about her sudden decision to join the Marines. Though he was scared for his little girl, he was also incredibly proud. She had joined the Marines as he did, right after she finished high school. Stiles made this decision after many months of discussing it with her father and the recruiting office the next town over.

No one else knew though, not Lydia, not Erica, not even Scott knew about her plans. She didn’t want them to know about this decision. Never wanted them to know about what she was doing because she knew that they were going to tell her not to go. That she was being stupid. The one that hurt the most not to tell though, had been the one it was hardest to keep from. Derek. Stiles knew that it would be one of the hardest things to keep from Derek mainly because of his supernatural abilities. And that Derek always seemed to know what Stiles was thinking, especially if it was one of her hair brained plans that was bound to get her in trouble. But this wasn’t one of those. Worst of all, Derek would never understand why she was doing this. No one but her father would actually understand, which is why he was the only one she could tell.

It had been getting more and more difficult to keep Derek out of her room, and his suspicious gazes under control. But there were only 30 days left for her to keep up the façade that she was going to remain here and that her life was going to be a normal one. Now she was a soldier, a Marine, her life was nothing like the normal life everyone expected her to have. As normal as any supernatural involved life could be.

* * * * * *

Derek paced the length of his loft. His thoughts drifting back and forth from Stiles, to the curious things that have been occurring lately around her. She was lying to him about something. Though for the most part he couldn’t hear anything wrong, no uptick in her heart beat, no smell of sweat coming off her, nothing that told him she was lying. There as something that sat deep in his gut that told him he had to protect her. Maybe it wasn’t even his gut telling him to protect her. Derek stopped pacing his hands dropping to his side. It couldn’t be, it just couldn’t be. His wolf, the most sacred being of all when it came to werewolves, especially born wolves; his wolf wanted her. His wolf needed her. There was no doubt about it, Stiles was his mate. The one thing every wolf looks for, searches for, for their entire life.

Time was standing still, the world seemed to tilt and then suddenly right itself. The dawning realization made it almost impossible for him to move or even breath. Stiles was always there for him, through thick and thin. They had fought so many threats side by side, she was only a human, but she fought bravely like any werewolf would. She was one of the strongest people Derek had ever known.

Derek slumped to the floor leaning against one of the cool cement columns, his fingers slipped through his hair holding tight as he squeezed his eyes shut. An image of Stiles flashed across his vision, her soft amber eyes smiling at him as she sat before a large set of texts. The way her short hair had started growing out more, and reached her shoulders now. The slight coloring that came to her cheeks each time he caught her staring at him. Derek sighed, his hands dropping to his lap and his eyes staring out the window. The night sky was dark, small twinkling lights glittering all around. Derek leaned his head against the column closing his eyes again, another image of Stiles dancing across his vision. It was the one memory that seemed to always replay in his dreams at night.

_They were all down by the lake. Scott, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Kira, the whole pack. It had been one of those days where they all just needed to have fun. It was the middle of the summer and the heat had made them all finally decide it was time to take a trip down to the lake._

_Derek was laying out his towel, and pulling off his shirt; the heat made it stick to the most uncomfortable of places on his body. As Derek pulled the shirt over his head, his eyes met those beautiful melted amber ones. She blushed ducking her head, and tried to make it seem like she hadn’t been blatantly staring at the man. Derek chuckled quietly, before dropping his shirt on his towel, and made his way to the water._

_As the water enveloped him, it caused his body to shiver slightly in pleasure, he turned to see if anyone else was following him in. The sight he found made his heart stop. Stiles was smiling happily chatting with Kira and Lydia about something. The baggy old shirt she was wearing earlier had, thankfully, disappeared and left the stunning sight that was Stiles Stilinski. Her light brown hair was messy and her bangs, a lovely shade of red, swooped over her forehead and down the side of her face. Though he couldn’t seem take his eyes away from her face, they began to falter, drifting downward following the curve of her long pale limbs. The only thing that obstructed his view of her entire beauty was a skimpy red polka dot bikini. Derek wanted to do one of two things. He wanted to grab on to her waist pulling her close to him so he could feel each and every bump of her bones pressed against him. The second choice, he wanted to grab her and wrap her up so that no one else could see the elegant beauty that she was. Derek felt his lungs start to ache, and he suddenly realized that he hadn’t been breathing this entire time, he sucked in a breath and turned away as she glanced up at him causing him to blush furiously. Thankfully it was hidden beneath his dark scruff._

_That had been the most amazing day, they had all been together and laughed till the sun went down. He had sat beside Stiles as the other pack members filtered away to watch the sunset with their own significant others. Derek stared at the horizon, but his entire body felt tense as the warmth radiated from Stiles into his own body. He wanted so much to reach out and touch her. But he couldn’t, she was young, she wasn’t his to touch as he liked, and she could never love someone like him in the first place so there was never any reason to even try. He believed all the way down to his core that she was more scared of him than loved him. So he settled for sitting beside her as she babbled about something or other, trying to stop himself from wanting too much like he always did._

He smiled sadly at the memory, he was in love with this girl for so long, and now she had graduated and she was going to go off to college where she would be so far from him that he would never see her again. He was going to loose her, and there was nothing that he could do that would stop her. Even if he told her, it wouldn’t be fair to her, he would making choices for her just by letting those feelings out.

* * * * * *

Stiles had a week left before she was leaving, she had been spending as much time as she could with everyone, her dad most especially. This week, though, she was making her final preparations, she had to cut her hair again, it had gotten way too long for comfort and she thought that it would be better to cut it short once again. So that is what had Stiles sitting in the waiting area of a local salon, the last great amenity before she was going to be sent off to training and then war. Stiles laughed grimly to herself as she waited for her name to be called. She had been fighting one war for years, but now this one was going to be to protect the entire country, and doing so far from home.

“Stiles?” a woman called from the salon area. Stiles smiled politely, and followed her to a chair near the back of the salon. “So, what can I do for you today, honey?” Stiles smiled at the woman as she played with her hair.

“Two things, first I need a trim just to even things out, I have to be able to make sure that I can still tie my hair up in a nice tight bun. Second, though I love this bright flash of color,” Stiles gestured to her bangs, "Marines don’t take well to non-uniformity.” She smiled jokingly, that was all that was keeping her from the odd sensation of sadness that overwhelmed her as she thought about losing her flashy red bangs.

“You’re a Marine?”

“New recruit, leaving for official training this Friday.” She smiled.

“Well be safe, honey, be really safe.” The woman smiled at her through the mirror and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. Stiles nodded, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, but they never did fall. The woman set to work quickly, her nimble fingers deftly snipping and combing through it all. After the initial trim, she lead Stiles to the washing station to begin to wash and color her hair. The time flew by, the woman chatted about her family, and about all sorts of random things. The thing that Stiles liked about the whole trim was that they didn’t know who she was. That was the nice thing about getting things done _away_ from Beacon Hills. No one at the salon knew she was the Sheriff’s kid, there was nothing here to link her and keep her pinned down with guilt and worry. She would get the chance to take a breath.

After what felt like hours, Stiles had a new boring haircut that would keep up with her new occupation. Now she had to work on the hardest part of her errands, she had to write a letter. He would never understand the choice she was making, so writing him a letter to give at the last minute would be the only way to get it across to him the importance of the decision that she was making for her life. She had to explain to him without the fear that he would hold her too tight. She didn’t want to see those sea-green eyes gaze at her in sadness. Stiles wouldn’t be able to take it, she would end up staying she would end up betraying the one thing that meant more than anything to her. So she was going to make him listen, and understand before he could stop it, stop her.

So that night when Stiles had finally returned home, she sat at her desk staring out the window totally aware that he was probably out there right now watching her every move. She smiled blushing slightly, he was always too over protective when it came to her, but he probably thought of her a little sister. Something that he hadn’t had in a very long time. Stiles pulled out paper, and began to write. This one couldn’t be on a computer, no there was something important about this letter more than anything else and so writing it out was important to her.

That night Stiles wrote and wrote, until there was nothing left in her to say. Then she took the letter, pressed a kiss to it and slipped it into an envelope. The last thing she did before going to bed that night was writing out, in loopy letters that he would know was her handwriting, his name.

_Derek._

* * * * * *

Derek hadn't seen Stiles at all for an entire week. He had to wonder, was she avoiding him? What was happening? The one person he wanted to talk to had disappeared. It was Friday now, and he had finally gotten up the courage to go to her. He had to know what was happening. His brain had started to supply other horrifying ideas of what was happening, One that was currently playing in his mind was that she was ill, so ill that she couldn't tell him. He had talked to Scott a bit, but he had said that she had been busy all week. Scott didn't even know what was up with her. Derek got more and more worried about it, and as the night went on the calls to the other pack members didn't give him anything that he didn't already know. And that was nothing at all. 

Derek threw his phone against the wall shattering it, his wolf growled and the sound rose up in his throat. What was happening? Was Stiles ok? Derek's anger didn't subside, but just elevated when joined with the panic that had set in about an hour ago. Stiles was avoiding him, and that meant he had done something to her, he had made her angry. Derek shuddered involuntarily. His claws began to slide out, and he could feel his K-9s growing quickly. His wolf was angry, he was angry. Derek's eyes flashed red again, holding as he raced out the door and into the woods. There was one place he was going, and no one could stop him. 

His breathing became labored as he finally neared the house. The scent of Stiles becoming stronger as he approached the edge of the woods near her house. At first all he could do was sniff the air around him making sure that he took in as much of her scent as possible. But when he opened his eyes again, there was something really odd before him. The house was completely dark, except for a small lamp light emanating from Stiles room. Derek circled the house his eyes never leaving the soft glow coming from her window. Derek climbed up the tree by her window, and opened the window letting himself inside. Instantly his eyes drifted to her bed, but it was so cold and empty looking. She wasn't there, the bed covers were neatly made up, and the room looked like it did everyday. Nothing out of place. Nothing odd. 

Derek stopped, and listened carefully. Listened for movement, a heartbeat, anything, but there was nothing; no sounds, no heartbeats, nothing. Something was wrong. Derek began to panic, his eyes flashed red, and he growled. Derek sniffed around, all around him he could smell Stiles. The fruity smell of her shampoo, pine lingered there as well, and of course there was also the soft scent of Stiles, there was nothing that could describe it, but it was Derek's favorite scent. The smell calmed him for a moment as he looked around the room, trying to find something that would tell him what was happening. And that's when he saw it. 

There was a letter laying on Stiles's desk, his name written in her usual curvy handwriting. At first Derek couldn't touch it, the thought of what lay inside was frightening. Derek sucked in a breath, and grabbed the letter holding it gingerly in his hands. She had written to him, and whatever it was about terrified him. His fingertips slid over the paper, and he could feel that the letter was thick, there was going to be a lot for him to read in there. 

Derek opened the letter carefully, and began to read, the lump in his throat only getting bigger by the minute. 

_Derek-_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I know you. If I had told you about any of this before you would have tried to stop me. You would have tried to protect me from the big bad world as you always try, but that isn't how the world works. First things first, the reason for this letter. Derek, you will be finding this letter inside my empty house as my dad and I drive to the airport. I'm heading out for training. I was recruited to the Marine Corps. I don't know when I'll be back in Beacon Hills but know the second I do I'll find you because I know you will be still be worried about me until you know I'm safe again._

Derek chuckled lightly, trying to hold back tears. Derek could only think about how much Stiles didn't know that he would worry about her. 

_There are so many things I want to tell you, and I want you to know, but first you need to know that I am making this choice because I want it. I want to serve my country. And Derek you should know for certain that I can handle myself in war and in the Marines, I mean look at where I came from. You taught me so much, and I promise I will be careful. I will comeback._

_Now that I've gotten those things out of the way, I want you to promise me something, make it a big promise because you can't break this one. There are two parts to it. So make sure you promise me. Ok, one you can't come find me and try to stop me, because I know you will. The second thing, I can't loose you, so don't leave without telling me. Don't let me come back and find you have disappeared. There is something important I need to tell you, but I can't do it now. So please wait. I will get some leave before I get deployed overseas. I should be gone for about a year. When I'm back, please be there. I don't know what I'd do if you were gone._

_I've asked that Scott and the others look out for you, make sure you don't get yourself killed. Because even though you think you are such a big strong alpha, I've protected you so many more times than you ever would admit._

_So don't do anything stupid Sour Wolf._

_\- Stiles_

 

Derek laid back on Stiles's bed, trying to hold onto her scent as long as possible. He held the note in his hand and just stared at it. He sat up again, and saw something akin to a smudge on the back. Derek turned over the paper. A bright red kiss mark lay there, and Derek couldn't take it. She was gone, he didn't know if she was ever going to come back, but he had to trust her judgement. 

He would wait, he had to. The one thing he wanted most in the entire world had left him, and now she promised to return to him. The aching pain in his chest wasn't going to subside until she was back in his arms. And on that day, he would tell her that she was his soulmate in every way possible. No matter what she said, he had to tell her every moment that they were together again. 


	2. The Wolf and the Fox

Later that night, Stiles had woken up and lay staring at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity. She was home, but now she was really  _home._ Stiles shifted, gasping as she recalled once again the surprise of having the warm pressure holding her waist against the solid form beside her. Each time she shifted the pressure around her waist would tighten slightly, as if to say she wasn't allowed to leave, or perhaps even to reassure it's owner that she was still there. She was still there, and she didn't plan on leaving just yet. He was pressed along her back tightly, every curve meeting his perfectly as they lay there cuddling close. Stiles shifted in his grasp and once again Derek tightened his arms, afraid that she would disappear like a dream. 

* * * * * *

Stiles had leave coming up at the end of the month. She was going home for a week before she had to leave again. This time it wasn't going to be the cushy training grounds. No, this time it was the front lines. She was going to be out there protecting her family and friends from all of the horrible things out there. No more fighting the things that go bump in the night. She was officially a Marine. Her father knew she was coming home in about a week, but no one else knew. She couldn't tell Derek yet, because she didn't know if she could keep herself from tell him the one secret she held so close to her heart. She didn't know if she would be able to stay on the phone and keep her voice as calm as it was whenever she heard her captain's voice calling out orders.

Stiles had a week left before she was going home, it felt like forever since she knew she was so close to telling Derek that she loved him.

Those words echoed in her mind each day and night. There was nothing that kept her mind away from those three little words which held the world for her. She would tell him that he was the most amazing person she had ever met. Someone who was so strong, kind, and remarkable. No matter how he tried to say that he wasn't she would tell him that he was. He was remarkable.

Stiles also hoped. She hoped that he would let her say these things. That he wouldn't make her feel sad or bad or mad about any of her feelings for him. She hoped to the skies above that he would accept her. Deep down she knew that each day she was doing all she could to get back to him, and now, now that was the oddest feeling she had ever had. She wanted to see her dad again before she shipped out, and Scott and the rest of the pack, but Derek. Derek was the one thing she needed to see, had to see before she left to know that he was hers, or at least to know that she said and did all she could to tell him she loved him.

Stiles couldn't wait.

 

* * * * * *

Friday had come around and Sheriff Stilinski looked like he was going to burst with anticipation. Stiles was coming home, even if for a short visit. She was going to be home, their house would once again feel like someone lived in there. He was sitting at his desk watching the clock tick, Stiles would be flying in around 6 that evening. She would be wrapped up in his arms within 10 minutes of landing. He couldn't wait. The clock on the wall above his door read 4:00, two more hours till she would be in his arms. That was going to be the best moment for a very long time.

* * * * * *

Stiles flight was leaving in about an hour, she sat in the terminal waiting for the flight to begin boarding. As she sat there she noticed that there were a few people who just stared at her. Occasionally someone would come over and thank her for her service, which had yet to start but she still thanked them anyway. She was starting to realize more and more what it was like to be in the Marine uniform. It was a little intimidating, but she was proud to wear her uniform. The woman standing behind the desk took up announcing that the plane was ready to board. She listed off the people who could board in order. When Stiles heard the call for all military personel, it felt odd to accept that title now. She was still not used to it yet, even though she had been through training and was about to be deployed herself.

This was her time to be home and be with the people who she loved the most, and hopefully the one person she couldn't stand to be without. Stiles sucked in a breath and began walking down the tunnel toward the train. She only had to wait an hour to be home. This was going to be the shortest flight she would have for a long time.

The scariest thing, even scarier than the thought of going to war, was telling Derek the truth. Was she even ready for that?

* * * * * *

For the past year, Derek's life had been a living hell. Not only had he been worrying about all the supernatural shit that had suddenly spiked after Stiles left, but Stiles left. He didn't know when she was coming back, but every night he spent wrapped up in her bed, trying to keep her smell around him at all times. That was the only part of the day that he could actually survive. The Sheriff didn't know that he was in the house, since every morning he was gone leaving the room as he had left it the night before.

Just being inside her room made his entire body ache, all the way to his soul. He could smell her all around him, the fruity shampoo smell faded, the smell of pine lingering slightly less each time he opened the window to climb in. But her scent was all around him. It leaked through the walls and seemed to seep into his skin as he lay on her bed. He had found himself one night scenting her pillow. He wanted to mix their scents to mark her as his own. But it wasn't her there. It was the pillow, and each time he tried to scent it, her scent disappeared more and more. During the last month that she was gone, Derek had begun sleeping on the floor trying to touch as little of her things as possible just to keep the scent there even if it was becoming faint to his super nose.

Derek needed to see her again soon, he didn't think he could make it any longer, not even for the last week of that year he'd had without Stiles. It would be impossible for him, he didn't think he could survive the heart break. She didn't know that he loved her, and that was really what was killing him. That was what made him so weak to a world without Stiles beside him.

So on Friday night Derek climbed into Stiles window as usual. The house had remained dark all evening, so he assumed that the Sheriff was probably out on a shift at the station like he was most nights. At first Derek just sat in the dark for a while, then he turned on the desk lamp looking at the pictures of Stiles and her parents, or other random pictures of her and other friends or family. She was beautiful in each one. Her eyes twinkled and smiled back at him through each picture. Her face always seemed so happy, he had rarely ever seen her anything but happy, and when she was anything but happy, she was brave. Derek's eyes began to water, he missed her so much. The constant babbling, the way she would make sarcastic jokes and comments to every little thing he did. Derek slept most nights with the letter Stiles had written next to him. He read it each night over and over till he fell into a deep sleep. And every morning before he left he would find the red kiss mark inches from his face reminding him of the beautiful quirky girl that he fell in love with.

At that very moment, he pulled the worn letter from his back pocket, and rubbed his thumb over her name, each letter wearing away as he rubbed at them. Derek had to stop looking at her, the ache in his chest was too much to bear. So he went about looking at her books, her other things. He wanted to feel closer to her, he wanted to make sure that he knew everything he could about her before he left each day. He wanted to make sure that when she came back, if she came back, he would be exactly what she wanted, he hoped.

* * * * * *

Stiles sat in the cruiser, as she and her dad headed home from the airport. She had been expecting his reaction, and couldn't help the fond smile that appeared on her face before she was up into his arms. She didn't cry, at least not this time, because this time she knew she was coming back. She was going to save the tears for each time she returned home from her tour of duty. This time, the only tears that she would shed belonged to Derek. She didn't know if they would be happy or sad, not until she talked to him, which would probably not be until tomorrow some time. She had to see everyone, but he was the most important person, he had to be the first to know. Everything.

* * * * * *

Stiles felt her eyes begin to droop, and she yawned. She leaned her head against the window and watched the pine trees pass by as they lulled her into a short nap.

The next thing she knew her dad had pulled into their drive way, and she was staring at the dark shell of her house. She was home. Her dad shook her slightly trying to wake her, and led her inside turning on the lights and leaving her bags at the bottom of the stairs to be brought up. He smiled at her and pulled her back into his arms.

"I'm so glad to have you back, baby girl, even if it is only for a short time. I missed having you around." Stiles smiled and buried her face deeper into her dad's chest. She had to admit truly, she missed him too. She missed their Saturday morning pancakes, and when they sat together on the couch some nights and put on old movies while they snacked on popcorn. She missed being with her dad.

"I missed you too, dad. But we've got the entire week to do as much as we can." She held him tighter for a little longer, before pulling away, and heading toward the stairs. "Dad, I'm kind of tired, long day and all that. Plus I want to get out of my uniform, so I'm gonna call it a night."

"Alright, well if you need anything I'm here." He kissed her cheek and went into the kitchen, leaving Stiles to bring her bags upstairs to her room. The hallway was quiet and dimly lit by the light coming from downstairs. She walked to her room, the door closed over like she left it. She didn't want her dad finding the letter to Derek, or even finding Derek in there at any time. She knew he would be there at some point, but probably only the one time, though even then she wanted to protect him. She pushed open the door, everything was the same, the room was dark, her bed still made up like she had only been gone for the day. It was odd seeing all the things that she had left behind for her new life now.

* * * * * *

As Derek sat in Stiles's room trying to keep her scent alive, after such a long torturous year, he had begun to give up hope. Her scent had started to fade more and more, almost as if she had never been there in the first place. So Derek looked to other things, her pictures and books, things he knew would keep her alive long enough for him to realize, he had to let her go. Suddenly lights flashed out the window, Derek glanced and turned out the desk lamp, so that the always observant Sheriff didn't notice that someone was in the house. He heard the door close on the cruiser, and just faintly he thought he heard a second but of course chalked it up to his imagination. He heard the Sheriff enter the house, and at first he could have sworn the scent of Stiles was there but it was so faint he wouldn't let himself even dream of it.

Yet, a few moments later, something was different. Derek pressed himself to the closet door as he heard footsteps approaching from down the hall, he knew that it couldn't have been the Sheriff since his bedroom was closer to the stairs. No this time, he was sure.

 _Stiles_.

His whole body shook, he couldn't be imagining this smell. It was too strong, too real, for him to create it. The door knob turned and Derek crept closer to see his dream become reality. Then, his heart stopped. In the doorway stood the woman of his dreams and his nightmares. The one person his entire being belonged to. She looked tired, but kept her body moving as a soldier always does. Her eyes stared longingly at her bed, a slight tinge of sadness there as she looked around the room. She walked forward, closing the door behind her, and that was Derek's cue to move. He rushed forward as the light flickered on, holding on to her for dear life. She was here, she was actually here, Stiles was here. But wait, Derek paused his grip slackening, what if she wasn't? What if this was just him going crazy to the point of imaging her there, where he wanted her the most. She wasn't going to come back to him, not to him. 

Stiles gripped at the hair near the base of his head, holding clumps of it tightly in her grasp. Derek didn't care, what ever this Stiles was, real or imagined, he was going to love her. Derek began rubbing his stubble against her soft cheeks, which received a choked giggle from her. But he kept going, he was going to do what he did best, play the odd werewolf. He kept holding her, pressing his face to her soft skin, smelling how much like sweet fruit, and pine, and Stiles she smelled. He felt her hands shift after what felt like too little time had passed, and she pushed him back slightly so get a better view. Derek couldn't help the sadness that filled him.  _Was she even real? Was he just imaging her?_  

"Stiles, are you really here? Is it really you?" A soft smile crossed Stiles's face as she nodded, but it didn't feel real he had to hear it, and she seemed to understand that. 

"Yes, I'm real. I'm here." He couldn't believe it, nothing about what she was saying made sense. Why did she come back? "I was hoping to talk to you, I just didn't expect for it to be now." She smiled blushing slightly. 

"You can't be real. Why did you come back? Why would you come find me?"

"Of course I'm real," Stiles walked forward slowly as if trying not to startle a scared, cornered animal, "I came back to say a few things before I get deployed. And I had to come find you because I have something...important to tell you." Her thumb rubbed soothing circles into his cheek, and he nuzzled closer trying to hold on to her scent and soft touch. She would be telling him that she didn't love him, at any moment, but for now she was only attempting to keep him calm. Suddenly, Derek's eyes flew open, gazing at Stiles like she was the one person who had given him the world. It couldn't be real, it just couldn't.

"Say that again." He whispered.

"I love you. I always have, and I know that even if you don't feel the same way back, I had to try and tell you before I shipped out. I couldn't leave without telling you the truth, even if you only think of me as an annoying little sister."

 _Little sister?_ Derek's mind spun. She thought he only cared for her as if she was _his sister_. He had enough of those, and though they had passed away and disappeared, she was never one he thought of as a sister. 

"Never. I would never think of you that way." Stiles froze, her entire body locking in place. Derek's heartbeat soared as he smelled the tinge of sadness surround her.

"What?" She whispered, her eyes beginning to water. She backed away as if to shield herself from the pain she expected to crash upon her. "What?" The second time was so quiet that Derek wasn't even sure he had really heard it.

"I would never think of you as a sister. I could never think of you that way, because the love I have for you far out weighs that of a sister."

"Derek." Stiles continued to stare at him with wide-eyed wonder. "What...what do you mean? What 'love'?" Derek could hear her heart racing faster and faster, and he knew that his next few words determined whether or not she would melt into a puddle of despair and anxiety. 

"Stiles, trust me when I say there is no way I would be able to look at you as a sister. I..." Derek stepped closer, holding his hands out to Stiles, waiting to see if she would accept his touch. A flicker of happiness ran through Derek as Stiles laid her hands upon his. He slowly grasped her hands in his own. "Grazyna Stilinski, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Stiles blushed and her mouth dropped open as Derek pronounced her true name. It felt like a weight was lifted off her, now she really had no secrets from this man. Nothing left for her to share. All she could do was wait and see what he had to say.

"You are amazing, brave, did I mention beautiful because I don't think I can say it enough even if I did," Stiles blushed again, her eyes dipping before returning back to stare into Derek's, "Every time I think about you I get this deep swell of feelings in my chest, and I just don't know what to do with them. When I'm without you, or I don't get to see you for even a day it feel like my chest is constricting so much I can't breathe. Grazyna Stilinski, you are the most amazing person I've ever met, and I'm proud to say that the soldier before me is the woman I love." Derek sucked in a breath. He wasn't sure where this was going to end, she said that she loved him but for him to actually say it, well, he had lay out his entire world out for another person to destroy or create. 

Stiles gripped Derek's hands tighter, her heart seemed to squeeze and then she released a breath as she heard the last few words leave his lips. Those beautiful lips, that dipped and seemed to always frown, but right now were being worried away by his gloriously perfect teeth. "So not a sister kind of love." She smiled laughing quietly. Derek sighed, then chuckled. 

"No, no definitely not."

"Then how would you describe it?" Derek's eyes widened. "Because, Derek, I have been in love with since the day I first found you sulking in my room like the broody wolf you are. And each day, whether you pissed me off or made me laugh till my sides hurt, I fell in love with you more. You don't know how hard it was for me to leave for training. And how much harder it was to write you that letter. Derek Hale, you stupid, pouty Sour Wolf I love you." A tear trailed down her cheek. "So now its your turn. Please tell me, what do you mean?" Derek was stunned, each time he heard those words uttered his heart would flutter, and his wolf would purr like a little kitten. 

"Stiles, I do love you, do I need to make it any clearer? I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, more than I thought I loved all those past crazy ex's of mine." Stiles laughed, "I loved you before I even knew it, because, well, because..." Derek trailed off. There was something left there hanging, and Stiles didn't know what he was going to say, it could have been anything.

"Because, what?" 

The next few words caused Stiles to weep and her knees to tremble as she fell forward. At first, she didn't hear it, her mind had erased it. "Tell me again."

"Because, you're my soulmate. The one person I belong to, the one person I can't live without. And I think the reason it took me so long to realize and to tell you is that well, I didn't want to believe my wolf. I didn't want to hear it, I couldn't ruin your life. Drag you into my world, but if you made that choice without any thought to my feelings well then I guess I could be happy. Stiles, you're my mate, the one and only person I will ever be with." Stiles laughed nervously, and smiled looking at Derek. 

"You're not proposing are you?" Derek's eyes widened for what felt like the millionth time. 

"No! I don't want to rush anything. I want you to feel comfortable, I want you to make happy."

"I'm ok, with taking it slow. I mean we've known each other for years now, but that doesn't mean anything. And also, you got some really great timing don't you?"

"Look at you? You're in the same boat."

"Yeah, I guess," Stiles leaned closer wrapping her arms around Derek once more, and resting her head in the curve of his neck. Though she was tall, he was still by far taller than her, and even then it was only just barely the top of her head laying peacefully. "Can I ask you some thing?"

"Anything, Stiles."

"Why were you here? Its been a year since I left. I thought I would have to come and find you tomorrow to confess everything." Derek tensed in her arms, and Stiles looked up. Derek stared straight ahead, not exactly trying to avoid Stiles gaze, but trying to keep his tears at bay as the overwhelming feeling of sadness filled him. 

"Stiles...the night you left I came here to tell you all of this. To tell you the truth, that I love you." Derek swayed slightly, almost as if he were dancing, yet there was no music. "I came here tonight and every night for the past year. I slept in your bed at first, just trying to hold on to your smell, trying to find that scent that could only belong to you. But as the year went on, it smelled less like you and more like me. So to save it, I slept on the floor, just to be enveloped by you." Stiles nuzzled closer, and Derek knew it was her way of trying to comfort him. 

"You came that night? I didn't know. I left the window open hoping you would find it sooner or later, but I didn't know you found it the same night I left. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Don't be. In your letter you made a great point, I would have tried to stop you from going. But now look at you. A marine like your dad. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself once you're gone."

"Live, my darling Sour Wolf. You are going to live like you would any other day. I'll come back to you. Always." Derek sighed contentedly, and then place a kiss on the top of Stiles's head. "Derek, I want to show you something." Derek released Stiles, and moved to sit at her desk chair, but Stiles had other plans and he was pulled quickly to the bed. Stiles pushed Derek back so that he sat on the edge watching her. Stiles began removing her uniform slowly. Each button shining, though her outfit mussed slightly with the effort, it suited her perfectly in a way that Derek couldn't really understand. As she laid her jacket down, Derek was startled to find her continuing to remove clothing, though he did appreciate the strip show.

After removing her outer shirt all Stiles was left in was her tank top. Something peeked out above her low riding collar. At first Derek couldn't place it, but suddenly Stiles removed her last shirt. Standing against her pale chest was a wolf with a smaller fox sitting within it as they both howled upward. Derek wanted to reach out and touch it, and Stiles must have noticed something in his face because she stepped forward and grasped his hand lightly as if to encourage him. Derek's rough fingers drifted over the smooth, soft skin of her hip and waist trailing up toward the tattoo laying over her heart.

"Its ok, you can touch it." Derek's hand hovered over the beautiful picture. The black wolf was an inky black, and with the bright red fox sitting just inside it. Though the tattoo looked simple there was something hidden about it. Stiles could see the confusion and curiosity flitter across Derek's face, she smiled and spoke softly.

"Turn off the light." It was an eerie statement, one that made Derek's skin shiver and his heart beat faster. Derek looked at Stiles face curiously, trying to understand the purpose of the statement, but all he found was a small smirk hovering on her lips. He moved to do as he was told, and the moment the light was swallowed by the darkness, something else began to glow. Derek gasped, running his fingers around the edges of the magical shapes and words that he could only guess encircled the wolf and fox. Each glowed dimly in the darkness, but he saw them as clearly as if they were under the light. A triskelion symbol held in the womb of the fox. Around the edges lay words written in polish.

_Wilk będzie bronił swej watachy_   
_Lis będzie bronił jej świadomość_   
_Razem będą chronić tej miłości mej_

"A wolf will protect it's pack. A fox will protect it's mind. Together they will protect this love of mine." Stiles whisper faintly, as Derek moved his fingers over the words. She knew he wouldn't understand what they meant, not in polish, but he would would know what they meant.

"Who said that? Who wrote it?" Derek couldn't take his eyes away from the words, his fingers running over each letter again and again. 

"I did. I wrote it...for you." The light flickered on beside Stiles, and at that moment she found Derek's wide-eyed expression staring back at her. She blushed a deep red. 

"You what?"

"I wrote it for you." She repeated softly. "I used to write a lot when I was younger."

"When?" Derek said, and Stiles just knew, she always knew.

"Just after my 18th birthday. I had finally made the decision to join the Marines and I knew, no matter what happened, I had to keep you close to my heart." Stiles placed her hand over the one Derek left on her tattoo. 

"Stiles, fucking hell! Stiles, why didn't you tell me? How didn't I know about these things?" He pulled her close placing soft kisses on her belly, then rested his head against the bow of her ribs sighing heavily. "Why did it take me so long to realize my own feelings? I feel like such a coward." Derek closed his eyes. Suddenly, fingers slid into his hair rubbing shallow circles on his scalp. Stiles chuckled above him, her stomach fluttering with the sound. 

"I must say for someone so smart, and so amazing, you sure can be stupid." Stiles stared down at Derek, his head didn't move, he just held it there. "Derek, look at me." Derek's sea-green eyes met her's, and she almost felt like cooing at the lost, sad expression that reflected back at her. "You are not a coward, if anything, we were both in the wrong. We both kept our secrets, ones that had to come out in the open. So stop taking all the blame, we are both going to shoulder it...together. And also, I'm only here for a week so please let's spend this time thinking of the present, not the past." Derek stood up, his hands gliding along her waist. 

"Yes."

That was all he could say, all he wanted to say. But that wasn't the only way he was going to answer her. Their noses were inches apart, his eyes focused on the bow of her lips, and the way her breath had shortened into quick pants. Her warm pants ghosted across his mouth, and caused him shiver. He looked up into Stiles's eyes and he was lost to all the emotions and feelings that he knew she was feeling too. Derek pushed forward, his lips colliding with hers. The soft skin there felt like velvet against his. And then the most amazing thing happened, Stiles let his tongue slip inside sliding alongside hers. His entire body had gone numb, except his mouth, which seemed extra sensitive as his tongue roamed around her mouth trying to memorize the taste and feel of everything that she had to give. That was, until he felt a graze of finger tips along his hip. Derek groaned in Stiles's mouth, his skin leaving a trail of bumps along his skin that felt like they were being burned into his skin. Stiles hooked her fingers under the hem of his shirt running her fingers along the dips of his ab muscles, scratching softly at his skin. Stiles cooed at the moans and sounds Derek released from his lips, panting softly as he kissed and nipped at her jaw. Stiles pulled back slightly, smirked then she pulled his shirt over his head. 

"No fun, if I'm the only one shirtless." Derek chuckled, but the moment his shirt was off they collided again like those few seconds they were apart was torturous. Derek's hands caressed her curves, his fingertips ghosting over her skin, before gripping her tightly to him grinding his body against hers. Each trail that Derek's fingers made caused goosebumps to follow behind like breadcrumbs. Stiles gasped as Derek mouthed at her neck, sucking dark red and purple marks deep into her skin. Her heart raced faster and faster beating hard. With each kiss, sucked into her skin, Stiles mind blurred from the bright and sharp images around her. Everything faded into the fuzzy background. All that was left to focus on was Derek. The way his eyes searched her for any sign of discomfort each time he nipped at her skin, or the sight of his eyes made Stiles shiver, and leak more. Derek's pupils were blow wide, a hint of primal instinct stared back at Stiles, the edges of his eyes deepened to the blood red. Derek closed his eyes kissing Stiles sensually, and when he opened them again they flashed brightly around the slim edge of his pupil.  Stiles moaned loudly as Derek's teeth grazed the sensitive and raw skin, nipping at the bruised skin lightly. She nudged Derek's head up from her neck, a small twinkle in her eye as she dove forward nipping and sucking marks into his chest, her fingers grazing over soft skin, and hard perked nipples. Derek moaned at the action, holding tighter to Stiles's skin as she moved lower, his mind flittering from all the things he loved about Stiles to all the things he loved about being loved by her. 

Stiles trickled a trail of kisses down his skin, leading lower, following the small trail of hair that disappeared into the jeans that lay low on Derek's hips. Stiles's nimble fingers made quick work of his belt, and she was soon faced with the warm, thick member of Derek Hale. Her fingers ghosted over the clothed member feeling the heat that radiated from it seep into her. 

"Derek..." Her voice trailed off as she looked up at him, a question in her eyes, and she waited for his answer. She knew that anything and everything she did drove Derek insane, but her doing this, that was something else. Her asking Derek for something, asking him for his permission to let her inside, and to be ok with her being there. That really made his heartbeat soar. She knew all that he had gone through before he ever came across the scrawny looking high school girl. After Kate, after Paige, after all those who had broken his heart and used his body for their own gains, he had found the most amazing girl, no woman, of them all. She would always ask, she would always make sure he was ok, she would always be there. He knew whatever would happen with this girl, not matter how far away she was, she was the one and only person for him. He shook his head no, then he saw the sad, hurt, and confused expression flit across her face as she backed slowly away from him.

"No, no, Stiles that's not what I meant. Come here." He held his hand out to her, and she grasped it cautiously. He pulled her up so that she was once again inches mere from his face. "Stiles, tonight I want to show you how much I love you, because I realize more and more each day I can't stop thinking about you. You are my mate, my one true love, the other half of my soul. I want to make sure you feel it all, because there is no way I can match all those perfect words that fall from your beautiful lips. For me, my actions speak much louder, so let me, please, show you." Stiles smiled, sighing and nodded as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Derek released the breath he never even realized he had been holding, holding her against his body as she began to mouth some words into his skin. 

"I'm yours. Forever and always."

She clung to him tightly as he moved them back onto the bed, her heated body flushed around her collar bone a soft rosy red, yet the rest of her remained a pearly white color. The moment Derek touched Stiles again, her body reacted violently against him arching up at the touch like it had burned her to her very core. They were lost in the feelings of everything, the smells, sounds, touches, everything. Derek traced along her skin kissing each brown pinpoint, trying to memorize where they were. He hoped that one day he would be able to find each one, kiss each one on her body, with his eyes closed tightly. But for now he held her as she squirmed and moaned beneath him. Derek nosed along her collar bone, following the scent of the warm rushing blood beneath her fragile skin. His fingers brushed along her waist, the material of her pants feeling so much more harsh compared to the silky soft skin beneath. It was an abomination, Derek thought, and she needed to be rid of them...now. He slid his finger tips into the rim of her pants, moving them closer and closer to the button holding her pants in place. Derek growled at the offending object, but Stiles managed to distract him by pulling at his neck so he had to move his head back up to meet her face. Derek gasped at the sight that lay before him. She was beautiful. Stiles's eyes were lidded lowly, but what little he could see made him see all the love and lust she was feeling for him. Her pupils were blow wide, the red blush had risen to cover more than just her chest. It had crawled up the side of her neck mingling beneath the nips and bite marks her had left from earlier, to grace her cheekbones. Though the color was soft her cheekbones stood out more with the bright red hue. With Derek, staring at her, Stiles took the short distraction to unbuckle her pants and squirmed to try and push them down. 

"Derek..." She sighed again, and Derek seemed to understand as he lifted himself away to help remove the offensive clothing still on the girl of his dream. The moment her pants were off his large rough hands grasped her soft body, moving over her skin till he reached her bra. This too would have to go, but it seemed that Stiles wanted to keep her clothing, a rather odd concept for him due to his tendency to rip things apart...a lot. Stiles cooed as his muscled arms pulled her up her torso moving around like a limp doll for a second. Her pulled her close keeping their skin against each other. And luckily enough for him, though he had large thick fingers, Derek managed to make quick work of removing it. Her nipples stood at attention, the cool breeze making her skin tingle. Derek wanted to taste them, wanted to feel the nubs roll along his tongue. And Derek really wanted to savor the taste of her skin, and find if it tasted the same everywhere he bit, nipped, and sucked on. Derek's fingers rolled the nub, while his tongue lazily drew circles around the other. Stiles body arched up into the warm heat of his mouth. Stiles gasped, Derek's mouth was hot, his teeth grazing over it as he sucked harder on the other rolling the bud between his teeth. He released the nipple letting her breast bounce slightly as Derek moved to the other showing the same care and attention to the other sensitive bud.

Derek's attention couldn't solely be held on the beautiful mounds that were nestled on her chest. No, there was so much more for him to explore about her. He knew all about her mind, and was still learning every day, but he also needed to learn about her body. The way she moaned when he touched a certain spot on the inside of her thigh. Or the way that she arched her back harder when he bit softly into her neck.  He traced the outline of her ribs downward nipping and kissing at each bone, small bruises left in his wake. As he reached her stomach, he nipped around her belly, the soft skin shuddering every time teeth or his tongue would touch her skin. He wanted to distract her before he really started more intimate processes. 

"Derek..." She sounded more impatient, and due to her limiting vocabulary Derek assumed he was having an effect on her. Stiles was usually so verbal and vocal about everything and Derek couldn't help but smirk about, then chuckled against her skin. 

"We've taken this long, you can wait longer." His fingertips slid up her inner thigh, tickling her skin, as he felt the heat that came from her core. He didn't know he could get as hard as he was at that moment. Stiles groaned, Derek sliding a finger up the slit of her entrance, grazing over the bud that lay within. Stiles squirmed above him. Stiles didn't know that she liked the light touches so much, and they were really delightful. But it wasn't enough, she wasn't a china doll to be touched so carefully, as if she were going to break. 

"Derek, please...please I need more." Derek carefully pushed his finger inside her, at an agonizingly slow pace. A long moan emitted from Stiles, it was so foreign feeling in comparison to her own fingers. It was warm and she could feel the way her inner walls clenched around his thick fingers. Stiles couldn't even begin to realize how much better Derek's fingers felt in real life than in her fantasies and dreams. Just the feeling of him inside her, even just his fingers made her whole body ache for more, watching with curious wonder at the way Stiles's body rippled like waves. With each thrust of his fingers, Stiles was under his control like a spell or some kind of master puppet string. All she could do was move and feel. More Derek, more of the man she loved, more of everything that he could give her. He pushed in slowly, starting to pick up the pace. As Stiles's walls clenched around Derek's fingers, her juices made her entrance thick and swollen ready for more. So of course Derek would comply, he knew what he was doing but that didn't mean he was going to go easy on her. Derek kept up the pace strong and hard, pushing in another finger alongside the first. At the beginning Stiles winced, closing her eyes tightly as she concentrated on trying to adjust to the change in girth, but not long after she was rocking back down on the fingers inside her. And still it wasn't enough, Stiles pushed back against the fingers a small burning pain lingering there. But instead of allowing her to get used to the feeling slowly as he had done at the beginning, he pushed inside roughly. She gasped moaning at the feeling of his fingers roughly sliding in and out of her the pace always changing to meet the different needs that seemed to linger in her. She never knew she needed so much until she had met Derek.  

"More, more!" Stiles moaned loudly. Derek changed the angle, pushing his fingers in then hooking them slightly brushing over the rippling muscles of her inner walls. She moaned louder, pushing back against the fingers. Her whole body felt as if it were vibrating there  on the bed. Derek kissed up her inner thigh, his tongue licking patterns into her skin. He neared her soft leaking mound, teasing and torturing her. And then it was all stars, so much sensation being placed upon her at once, and Stiles cried out loudly, not realizing she was still at home in her room. She only hoped her dad couldn't hear her let alone the both of them. Derek's tongue swirled around her clit as a third finger pushed inside. Her juices leaked around Derek's finger making them slicker than he ever thought they could be. It was amazing to him how wet and beautiful she was, Derek roughly lapped at her juices continuing to thrust his fingers inside. Derek pulled his fingers free, and gripped Stiles's thighs. Stiles froze before melting into a puddle as Derek licked at her core. His tongue diving in a out of the loosened hole. 

After only a few minutes, Stiles began to squirm again. 

"Derek, I...need...more." She panted, "It isn't enough, I need you." A whimpering sigh escaped her as Derek pulled his tongue from her. Stiles mind was going a mile a minute as Derek rolled a condom on to his length. "Wait...just wait a moment." Stiles stuttered, and Derek looked at her, his eyes speaking volumes. Those bushy brows of his that always spoke so clearly portrayed worry, and a sense of scared-confusion. "There's just something I need to tell you before we go any further, because I don't think my brain will work if we go any further just yet." Derek nodded. 

"Ok, I'm listening."

"So, um, Derek this is...well it's my...it's my first time." Stiles looked away, laying her arms over her eyes so as not to see the shock and horror that would befall Derek's face. Stiles heard Derek chuckle, and only seemed to blush deeper, her body deepening the beautiful rosy color Derek loved. Derek's wet fingers tugged lightly at Stiles's arms, and at first Stiles tried to resist but it didn't take long for her to give up. 

"Are you embarrassed? Why?"

"Why? Because I have a gorgeous hunk of man, laying on top of me, ready to shove his massive dick into me, and I have no experience with any of it. Except in my dreams."

"You dreamt of me?"

"Shut up!" Stiles swatted at Derek's arm, "I may be a virgin in my body, but that doesn't mean my mind is." Stiles remarked quickly. 

"Tell me what your mind pictures me doing to you." Stiles shuddered, and Derek went back to preparing. Derek stroked his cock, and Stiles began to ramble.

"Derek, I've imagined you taking me in all different ways, in all different places." 

"Tell me more." He whispered into her ear, as he hovered over her, and her body seemed to vibrate beneath Derek.

"You'd bite me, claim me as your own. Leave a mark so deep that no one else could ever claim me as their's. As you bite hard you would thrust into me, sealing every part of me as yours. I would be able to feel you in every pa...!" Stiles's eyes went wide as Derek thrust inside her, effectively silencing her babbling. He thrust in slowly at first, her body aching and burning with pain as she tried to adjust to the feeling of him stretching her inside. Derek leaned over her, covering her completely, then started to nip and kiss at her neck as he slowly started moving trying to take her mind away from the pain. 

Shortly after, the pain began to slowly subside and was replaced by building pleasure. Derek's shallow thrusts became harder and deeper, he tried different angles pushing inside her and relishing in the clenching warmth of her internal muscles. She moaned quietly at first as he rocked her back and forth with the motion of his thrusts. Stiles had begun to push back hoping for deeper faster motions. 

"Faster...more...fuck!" Stiles murmured at a particularly hard thrust. Derek's thrust moved into a deep pattern, shoving his dick in harder. He leaned down to kiss her, his tongue moving alongside hers, and as he pulled away she sucked on his bottom lip trying to pull him back to her, relishing in the wet popping noise that followed. Their eyes met, he panted, his eyes glazed over, filled with lust and love. Every once in a while he would speed his thrusts, pounding roughly into Stiles as she moaned louder, her breasts bouncing around as her body moved on his cock. Derek slid out of Stiles, she whined quietly, but Derek nudged her softly kissing her shoulder as if to say "roll over". And Stiles complied. Stiles leaned forward, her ass in the air waiting for Derek to make his next move. A shiver ran down her spine as the cool air caressed her skin, but still there was no Derek to warm her. She turned her head over her shoulder, to see where Derek was, her short hair cascading over her eyes, and tickling her shoulders as she leaned her head over. She didn't get to see him, because suddenly his fingers pushed roughly inside her. She moaned, pushing back her head dropping. 

"Derek, I need more...I need your cock inside me! Please!" She moaned out. He wasn't going to leave this beautiful whimpering mess waiting. He pushed back inside the angle deeper than before. And that was it, he rubbed at Stiles's clit, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. "Derek...Derek..." Stiles moaned his name over and over again like it was the only word that she knew. "Derek." Her voice breathless and panting.

"Cum for me, beautiful. Tighten that pussy, I want to see you squirm and writhe beneath me." Derek pushed forward laying his chest against her, and rubbing her clit from another angle. Stiles gasped again pushing back harder, trying to get to her release faster. She could feel it building in her gut as her thrusts go faster and more erratic, and she could feel the slow winding pressure building in her gut.

"Derek." She whimpered again, and suddenly it was there, the pressure released. Her jaw dropped down as her throat closed, no air would come. Her whole body tighten, and thrust erratically. She could feel the muscles inside her squeeze around Derek, but he continued to thrust into her, rubbing at her now sensitive clit. Suddenly, Derek's thrusts became choppy and the pace changed from slow to fast paced thrusts. Derek leaned over Stiles who wobbled slightly at the shift in weight on her. Derek bit into her shoulder, hard enough that it would leave a bruise, his chest rumbling with a growl as his eyes flashed. He was claiming his mate. Stiles was his greatest love, forever and always.

Derek rolled to the side allowing for Stiles to curl into his side, her tattoo tucked beneath her. Derek laid his hand on her back feeling the slight wetness of sweat covering her body. He smiled, drawing patterns into her skin as she puffed out breaths quietly against his chest.

"Now that, was much better than I expected." Stiles nuzzled into his chest more, smiling. Derek chuckled in response then sighed. 

"I can definitely say, I've never experienced anything like it. Sorry if I hurt your shoulder." He nuzzled her the top of her head softly.

"No, that...that was one of my favorite parts." She smiled kissing his chest.

"So that tattoo of yours, I can only guess that I'm the wolf. But who is supposed to be the fox." Stiles blushed at the question, then yawned tiredly her voice drifting as she spoke.

"Yes the wolf it you. And at the time I hoped that the fox represented me. Now I can definitely say the fox is me." She chuckled softly. As Stiles drifted into sleep, Derek mumbled softly, as he watched the soft puffs that signaled sleep began to show in Stiles. 

"Together they will protect this love of mine." He whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up switching the chapters, felt that this explained more of what I felt really happened with Stiles and Derek that night when they returned home. I'm going to be editing and changing the other one soon enough so I wanted to say thanks for all the awesome feedback. As well as the super understanding people out their reading this story, I will try to get the posts out as soon as I can. Thank you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> Also the name I used in here is an actual polish name meaning beautiful. It fits really well with how I want to portray the female Stiles characters.


	3. I'm Stronger with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Smile" by Charlie Chaplin
> 
>  
> 
> "Smile, though your heart is aching. 
> 
> Smile, even though it's breaking.
> 
> When, there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by.
> 
> If you smile through your fear and sorrow.
> 
> Smile, and maybe tomorrow.
> 
> You'll see the sun come shining through,
> 
> For you.
> 
>  
> 
> Light, up your face with gladness.
> 
> Hide every trace of sadness.
> 
> Although a tear may be ever so near.
> 
> Thats the time you must keep on trying.
> 
> Smile, 
> 
> What's the use of crying?
> 
> You'll find that life is still worthwhile.
> 
> If you'll just smile."

It felt odd to start the day off like any "normal" day. Normal. That was such an odd word and yet the perfect expression that seemed to settle in Stiles mind when she had woken up the next morning, not to the sound of voices and noise that seemed to echo through her head as she came to. No, instead she woke to the soft sound of the cruiser driving away, and some birds chirping in the tree beside her bedroom window. She loved boot camp and really having the chance to feel like she was a Marine, bonding with the others and learning all the serious things she would need in combat overseas. But nothing could match this moment. Stiles lay on her side staring out the window just beside her bed. Though things felt so ordinary she wanted to make sure it wasn't all a dream before she turned to face the warmth behind and around her. Stiles counted her fingers on one hand quietly.

"1...2...3...4...5..." Then counted the fingers on her other hand, "1...2...3...4...5..." She smiled softly, and closed her eyes her heart jumping wildly in her chest. The arm around her waist pulled her closer to the warmth behind her as something nuzzled into the dip between her shoulder blades. 

"What's wrong?" A gruff and groggy voice mumbled. Stiles shifted, finally, so that she could look into the face of the one greatest happiness she could ever have. Derek's eyes were still closed, his breath coming in shallower puffs signaling his return to consciousness. Stiles reached up, placing her hand on his cheek, the rough stubble that was growing out prickling her skin. As she traced the lines and curves of his face, her eyes followed along. 

"Nothing." She whispered softly. Slowly Derek opened his eyes, gazing into her eyes, a hint of curiosity evident. 

"What's wrong?" He repeated again, pulling her body against his. Their skin touched and Stiles's collarbone flushed red. She still wasn't used to being able to touch him. 

"I don't really know." She smiled softly, "But I'm really happy. Mostly I think it's because I woke up and realized you're real. What happened last night was all real." Stiles swiped her thumb over a patch of skin beneath his eye. 

"It did happen. I'm here. You're here. Together." Derek laid a kiss on her forehead, and settled his chin on top of her head as Stiles nestled into his chest. "Its all real, Stiles, and we have the all the time that you're here to be together. By the way, how long?" Stiles worried her lip, but didn't move. The soft thump of Derek's heartbeat fluttering in her ear, Stiles traced an arbitrary pattern into his skin, his abs fluttering every time her fingers looped around. "Stiles?" Derek shifted above her to try and get her to move so he could look in her eyes. 

"Derek, it really doesn't matter how long I'm here, we'll just have to make the most of it."

"Stiles, how long?" Derek's mind instantly jumped to the idea that Stiles would be leaving him a little too soon. Stiles still didn't speak, and that made his fears feel as if they had been confirmed. "Stiles, please?"

"A week." Derek sighed, relieved. 

"You made it seem like you were leaving tonight or even tomorrow. After the night we've had, I don't think I could let you go that soon." Derek chuckled, kissing Stiles again. 

"Now that would just be cruel and unusual punishment." Stiles laughed softly. 

"A week, huh?"

"Yeah, then I'm shipping out." Stiles fingers stopped moving and pulled Derek closer to her. "I'm afraid."

"Grazyna "Stiles" Stilinski, afraid? Bullshit! What could you possibly be afraid of?" Stiles arms tightened once again.

"I'm afraid I'll lose you. I'm afraid I won't get more than just this week with you." She mumbled quietly, so quietly Derek almost thought he hadn't heard it. 

"Stiles look at me." For a moment, Stiles didn't let go. Seconds later she looked up at Derek. "Stiles, you will never lose me. I am yours forever. And even..." Derek's voice faltered, and he tried to continue on weakly, "Even if you...you...you don't...you don't come back. I will still be yours. Forever and always."

"Derek, that's not what I meant, at least part of it. Knowing you for as long as I have, of course I know you that you'll always be mine, I think that's what it means to be mates. But I'm more afraid to lose you in a battle that I can't be at. I can't protect you." 

"Stiles, you don't need to protect me." Derek interrupted.

"Oh, the Big Bad Wolf doesn't need help from anyone." Stiles rolled her eyes, then set her face into an annoyed frown, "Stop being an idiot! Of course I need to protect you, I love you." Stiles shifted away from Derek pulling out of his arms, and moving to get out of bed. She had heard the cruiser leave earlier so she knew her dad had left long before. So there was no need to keep quiet. 

"Stiles, what? What's wrong?" Derek could smell the salty tears that settled on Stiles even though he couldn't see them. Stiles kept her back to Derek, her eyes burned.

"I can't lose you, not at this point. I don't want to ever lose you, but I've got to be realistic." Her voice was low and quiet.

"Stiles, I told you. You will never lose me." Derek sat up, and shifted trying to bring Stiles back into his arms, but the moment he touched her she bolted from the bed. Stiles pulled out a shirt to wear from her dresser and a pair of shorts to match. She still didn't turn back to Derek though. 

"Derek, you don't get it. There is so much that happens here, all those things that go bump in the night find you. And of course you have to play the brave knight." Stiles sniffled. "When you go out and fight those things, you never think about yourself. You never think that there is someone else who needs you. Derek, I need you. You can't die. You just...you just can't be an idiot while I'm gone!" Stiles turned quickly, and Derek could see everything she had said ringing true. Her eyes were blurry and wet, her eyelids tinged red making her irises stand out like hot glowing amber. Wet trails sparkled on her cheeks as new tears raced down the path, leading all over. 

"Stiles..." Derek stood, and walked slowly over to Stiles, his hands held out in hopes of pulling her quickly into an embrace. Stiles whole body shook, and he could smell the fear and sadness that enveloped her. "Stiles...Stiles, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't listen. I'm so sorry that I made you worry, and that I made you so afraid. I never want you to be afraid of me or for me. I don't want to cause you anything but happiness." Stiles sniffled, and nuzzled her face into the crook of Derek's neck. 

"Derek, I'm not mad at you. I just...I just worry about you. I want you to realize that even though you are a big bad wolf, there are others like you. You don't have to fight alone. Geez, Derek, you can let someone else help you. And even if you won't say it out loud then just accept the help without any words. But don't make any choices that will put you in danger on purpose. Don't be stupid, Sour Wolf." Stiles clung to Derek still, as Derek rocked them back and forth to a rhythm no one could actually hear. It soothed Stiles enough that she began to loosen her hold on him. Derek smiled as Stiles's scent began to change from the salty scent of tears and sadness, to the sweeter smell of Stiles. He could tell by the way her heartbeat slower, and her body relaxed in his embrace.

Derek continued to sway, and soon hummed along to an old tune his mother used to sing to him as a child. It was something he only ever thought of when he felt upset, confused, or just in pain. Over the past year, Derek hadn't thought of it once, but now, with Stiles's arms around him, he thought of it. He began to hum a tune he hadn't heard aloud in years.

Stiles looked up at Derek, her eyes full of wonder and curiosity. 

"What's that?" Derek smiled.

"Something special. Something very special to me."

"Oh..." Stiles still looked confused, but she didn't press further.

"Stiles, it was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was little. Whenever I was sad or upset about something, or even when I had a nightmare, she would sing this song and just the sound of her voice would soothe me." Derek returned to humming. 

"Why are you humming it now?" Stiles asked, the vibrations of her voice rumbling through his chest. 

"It felt right, and the funny thing is, it’s the first time in years I've actually heard it out loud."

"Can you sing it to me?"

"Sure. I'm no singer, but I'll try since you asked." Derek's voice was quiet and husky as he leaned down and began to sing softly into Stiles's ear. 

 

_Smile, though your heart is aching._

_Smile, even though it's breaking._

_When, there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by._

_If you smile through your fear and sorrow._

_Smile, and maybe tomorrow._

_You'll see the sun come shining through,_

_For you._

 

_Light, up your face with gladness._

_Hide every trace of sadness._

_Although a tear may be ever so near._

_That's the time_ _you must keep on trying._

_Smile,_

_What's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile._

_If you'll just smile._

 

Derek's voice stopped, and Stiles gasped quietly. She hadn't realized that she wasn't breathing. She breathed slowly, all she could do was stare at him.

"You never told me you could sing." 

"I can't." Derek chuckled, "But I'll do what ever you ask." Derek kissed her forehead, and continued to sway slightly. 

"I love you." Derek stopped the motion, his whole body tensing. "What's wrong, Derek?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just not used to hearing you say that yet." He smiled. 

"Well, you better get used to it, cause I will be saying it a lot more. Everyday even."

"I love you." Derek said, and lowered his face to mere inches from Stiles. He kissed her deeply, their mouths pressed together. It wasn't a hurried kiss. It wasn't a fond kiss. It was one of those kisses that is felt in every bone of your body. That stays there for hours, days, months, years even. The kind of kisses that vibrate through a person's entire body. Stiles pulled away, her arms hanging loosely around Derek's neck. 

"Now, I think the next step in our relationship is breakfast. I'm gonna wash my face so I look less ridiculous, and I'll meet you downstairs. We can shower later." Stiles threw a wink over her shoulder as she sauntered out of the room and towards the bathroom. 

* * * * * *

Evening time had rolled around quickly, and the two had yet again found themselves entangled together. They lay together on the couch in Stiles's living room, her body tucked both on top and beside Derek's in the couch. Her eyes drooped sleepily, as she drifted in and out of slumber on his chest. They had been watching one of the newest Avengers movies, and Derek kept teasing her gently about being his hero, his Captain America. But deep down each time he said those words it hurt a little. He knew she would be leaving soon, and the thought of her going anywhere he couldn't be, or he couldn't see her, tore him apart. Derek rubbed circles into her back soothingly. 

"Derek." Derek smiled at the sound of his name coming from her lips. 

"Yeah?" 

"Should we..." Stiles yawned and shifted so her chin rested on his chest gently, "Should we get food?" She smiled sleepily at him, a stray hair of hers laying gracefully against her cheek. Derek lifted his hand to push the stray hair behind her ear, and left his hand there to caress the side of her face, his thumb swiping gently against her cheek. 

"You hungry?"

"Aren't you?"

"Maybe a little, but I don't really want to move." Derek said, and Stiles nuzzled into his hand. 

"Me neither, but we have been attached in someway almost the entire day. I think we'll find a way to manage while we get some food." Stiles shuffled, trying to pull herself out of the crevice beside Derek's body. She struggled for a moment, but still managed to sit up, straddling Derek. She peered down at Derek, her hands pushing against his chest lightly as she leaned closer. When she was inches from his face, she smiled and kissed him gently.

"Now can you live with that while I go and hunt for some food?" She smiled at him playfully. Stiles pushed off Derek, and swung her hips suggestively, throwing a look over her shoulder and a wink back to Derek on the couch. Derek whistled at her, and sat up to follow her. His wolf had begun to whine with the lack of contact. He didn't have long with her, so he had to make sure he could touch her as much as possible. When he entered the kitchen, he found Stiles searching through the cupboards, the taller shelves out of reach so her legs flexed as she stood on tip-toes to look as well as she could. Derek smiled and walked over to her, his hands sliding around her waist.

"Lonely, were you? 

"Maybe?" Derek leaned down and nuzzled into the space between her shoulder and neck. For a moment he just rubbed his cheek there, trying to scent her as much as he could, to make sure their scent mixed together into one. 

"What are you doing?" Stiles said quietly, when Derek finally settled for just resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm...I'm..." Derek mumbled the rest into her neck. The vibrations tickled her, and Stiles laughed pulling away from Derek enough to face him in the cramped embrace against the counter. 

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

"I was scenting you." Stiles looked at him, her eyebrow crooked up ever so slightly. 

"You were, what?"

"Scenting."

"What the hell is scenting?"

"Think about it for a second Stiles. You must have read about it in all that research of yours." Stiles stopped for a moment. Her research. Derek was probably right, there would have been something she came across. Stiles stared at Derek as she thought, she had begun to notice that his ears were tinged red at the tips. 

"Oh...OH! It’s a wolf thing isn't it? Something to do with romancing your lover?" Stiles giggled slightly, but stopped when Derek looked down and began to back away. 

"You think its weird don't you?" Stiles's mouth dropped open. 

"Derek Hale, how long have you known me?"

"A while..."

"A while, my ass! For several years now, and when have you ever known me to dislike the weird. I mean think about this, scenting is not the weirdest thing happening here." Stiles gestured between the two of them. 

"What?"

"Really? Derek, the weirdest thing here is the fact that you're a werewolf. I mean come on, I think I love that about you as much as anything else." She said, a rather flirty tone there. "I mean, just look at you. Muscles to die for. And those eyes of yours, they flash back and forth and make my whole body tingle with excitement. So weird, is nothing. Really it makes me love you all the more. Plus, I kinda like the feeling of it when you do that scenting thing."

"You do?" 

"You're an idiot." Stiles rolled her eyes, " Wanna order from the diner? We can pick it up in my Jeep. Actually leave the house for once today." Stiles smiled. 

"Sure. I guess we have to leave this little bubble of ours at some point." Derek pulled Stiles closer and, quickly, planted a kiss on her lips. 

"So what do you want?"

"I'm not sure, but I definitely know what you want..."

"Oh, you think so?"

"Well, I know you pretty well. I'm guessing curly fries and a milkshake." Stiles looked dramatically gob-smacked.

"I do declare, this man of mine does know me so well." She said playfully, a ridiculous Southern accent playing on her lips. She smiled as Derek rolled his eyes again. 

"Just make the phone call. And though I love you, I may have to leave you if you keep up that horrible accent."

"Don't like the Southern Belle routine, darlin'?" 

"I'm much more partial to the Stiles routine." He kissed her, then pulled her toward the phone as his stomach finally started to rumble seriously. 


	4. Little Red said See Ya Later, Big Bad Wolf Said Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are spending a last morning together before Stiles has to leave, for how long? They aren't all that sure. Stiles is trying to retain her memory of everything Derek, and Derek helps her in many ways. Many ways...

Derek was standing by the door glancing down at his phone yet again. He couldn't believe that Stiles was still looking for her phone and keys. 

"Stiles!" Derek yelled, "What the hell is taking you so long?" He waited for long enough to hear a small thump and a soft call of "I'm ok!" before Stiles ran down the staircase. She puffed slightly, trying to act casual as she attempted to catch her breath. 

"Ok, so that does help to explain more about why it took me so long to figure out why I'm attracted to you." Derek said, his eyebrows sliding down his face. Stiles let out a snort brushing past him. She sauntered to the door pulling it open in an attempt to look sexy. Derek chuckled under his breath. 

"You still haven't said a word and yet all that is happening right now is really expressive." Derek pulled the door closed and watched as Stiles locked it.

"You know you love it. Your just so damn attracted to all this gorgeous awesomeness. There is no point in even trying to hide it." Derek was attempting to hold his laugh in, but it leaked out in small stuttering chuckles, that lead to a bigger laugh than he had felt leave him in a long time. "What the hell you fucking asshole! Why are you laughing so hard?" Stiles placed a hand on her hip, a small glare stuck on her face. 

"I'm not even really sure. But I know for certain that whatever just happened was not sexy. At least it wouldn't be to anyone but me." Derek pulled at Stiles' elbow, so she fell forward into him. He kissed her head, and began to lead her to the jeep. "No matter what you do, as ridiculous as that last scene was, you will always be sexy Stiles. Even when it is so so awkward to watch." His lips still pressed into her hair, he laughed again. 

Stiles could feel his body shake lightly as they walked, before she playfully pushed him away and unlocked the door to her jeep. 

"Just get in the jeep you ass." She said, as Stiles hopping into the front seat, and pulled the door closed. Derek wandered around the front of the Jeep, blinded for a moment by Stiles turning on the headlights before he slid smoothly into the passenger side. "So where are we going then?" 

"I thought you wanted curly fries and milkshakes? Changed your mind while searching upstairs?" Derek looked at Stiles curiously.

"No, just wanted to make sure you had been listening. We're going to Sally's over on route 15. Don't even think about trying to change the destination because there is no place better than Sally's." Derek raised his hands just as quickly as his eyebrows leapt up higher towards his hairline. 

"I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut cause, this thing we have only just started. And having any kind of life ending argument with you over the determination of the best place to get curly fries and milkshakes is something I don't want to have." He laughed, a hint of sarcastic nervousness. Stiles glared playfully before leaning over to peck Derek on the cheek.

"You know how to please me, really well." She winked, before backing out the drive way and driving off to Sally's. 

* * * * * *

Stiles pulled into the parking lost beside Sally's. The lot was moderately full when they pulled in. Derek got out of the car and swiftly moved around the car to open Stiles' door like in one of those 80's films. 

"You are such a dork, Derek. But that's part of the reason I love you." Stiles slid out, letting Derek close the door behind her. Stiles smiled, then leaned against the door, before smiling shyly, and crooking a finger at Derek teasingly. Derek leaned in closer, settling his hands on her hips, and pressing her against the side of the Jeep. "I love you." Stiles murmured quietly, as she gently pulled Derek closer their lips pressing together in a careful kiss. Stiles pulled back, letting Derek hold her against him, "I hope you know that. I'm all yours. Now, milkshakes. And unlike those 80's movies I will not be sharing my milkshake no matter how adorable we will be."

Derek laughed then threaded his fingers together with Stiles' and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, before leading them into the diner.

The bell rang out as Derek pushed the door open allowing Stiles to step inside first. Derek watched her back as she bounced lightly on balls of her feet waiting for someone to seat them. Derek still couldn't believe that this amazing woman, full of energy and huge lack of grace was all his. His body rumbled contentedly, the voice of his wolf yipping happily as it settled down again, when Stiles turned with a smile on her face and grabbed his hand to pull him along. As Stiles guided him through the isles of vinyl booths he had a thought that swelled his heart till it felt like it would burst out of his chest. Derek had made the decision a long time ago that he would do anything for her, and this moment made that more true then ever. Looking at her as she led, he realized that he would follow her anywhere. Through the toughest times and the best times he wanted to follow her anywhere she would go. He smiled, squeezing her hand a little tighter, and finally caught her looking at him. Derek could feel himself blush under the weight of her stare. 

"Derek, what's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Stiles smiled softly tried to brush whatever it was off her face. Derek grabbed her wrists still smiling, and pulled her hands toward his lips, softly kissing her fingers. 

"There's nothing there. I was just thinking." 

"You think way too much sometimes. And what should I be doing instead?" 

"Well we are still standing in the middle of the isle, so perhaps I think we should maybe be sitting down." Derek chuckled, and slid into the booth, followed quickly by Stiles who didn't take long to open her menu. Derek stared over he shoulder at the menu, as her fingers ran over the words, though Derek knew she had already made up her mind of what she was going to partake in. A young woman, about Stiles age swayed her way over to them. She was dressed in the uniform of Sally's, a frilly pink apron tied tightly around her waist with her hair pulled back into a bun, small strands of silver hair slipping out. Stiles continued to pay no mind, so Derek took over the role of being polite and smiled as the older woman approached. 

"How's it going there, Stiles, Derek?" Her smile was slightly yellowed, but all the more genuine as Derek smiled back. Stiles was still stuck in her own head, so Derek once again had to take the lead. 

"Hey there Mary, I'm doing pretty well. As you can tell, Stiles is a little more peckish than she lets on."

"I'm used to that by now. The only reason she ever shows her face around here is when she is overly hungry." 

"Hey!" Stiles snapped, a smirking glare appearing on her face, "You can't say that I'm only here for the food, but come on this is the best place for milkshakes and fries around. What do you take me for?" Stiles leaned back against Derek, a pout on her face. Derek loved the feeling of her pressed against his side, and didn't want it to change ever. 

"Well, its the truth of the matter and you know it. So what can I get you?" Mary held her pen, poised at the ready. 

"Well, I can't really decide." Stiles said, nibbling on her lip. 

"Stiles." Derek nudged her, playfully, causing Stiles to sigh and give him a glare over her shoulder.

"Fine, fine. The usual, Mary, you know what I like." Stiles smiled sickeningly sweet. Derek huffed a laugh, then gave in his order. As Mary turned to leave Stiles stayed put, turning slightly so she was angled toward Derek. She nibbled her bottom lip softly, and Derek had to force the growl rumbling in his chest to stay exactly there. "Something wrong, Der?" Stiles' hand was placed lightly on his chest, so she could feel the vibrations moving through him. Of course she was curious. 

"Its nothing." 

"Growling totally constitutes nothing in our lives. Yep...that's exactly what that feeling means?" Stiles gave Derek a sideways glance waiting for him to give her the real details.

"Like I said, its nothing really." Derek curled his arm around the back of the booth, giving Stiles a little more room to snuggle in closer. Of course, though it was a very inviting gesture, Stiles was too stubborn to let anything go. 

"Derek, what happened?" 

"Stiles," Derek groaned, " Not every growl means danger." His voice dropping an octave, as he mumbled the last few words. "There are many reasons that my wolf makes noises like that." 

Stiles' eyebrow quirked up. Though it wasn't as expressive as Derek's usual brow play, it had plenty to say. It was quickly followed by the smirk and another bite to her lips that pulled Derek's eyes right back to where they had been staring before. 

"Oh...what a dangerous situation I'm in. The big bad wolf looks like he wants to eat me up." Stiles moved in closer, her hand remaining on his chest, as she slid closer to him. The length of her body pressed against his as she moved slowly closer to him, kneading her bottom lip between her teeth. "Why, Sourwolf, what big eyes you have?" Stiles giggled, planting a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. The retreated slightly, so she could nestle down into his side, acting as if she wasn't driving Derek crazy. Derek pressed his lips into her hair, and leaned closer to her ear to whisper faintly. 

"All the better to see you with my dear." He nuzzled her just behind her ear, taking in her scent at the purest point. "And don't forget, two can play at this game, Little Red." Stiles giggled against him, before she pulled away from him just long enough to swat at him. 

"Enough of that for now. I can see some much more delicious morsels approaching us." 

"I don't see anything more delicious than what's already in front of me." Stiles chuckled shyly, her face turning red as she tried to hide her face behind her short cropped waves. Derek brushed her hair behind her ear his fingers sliding softly down her jaw as he pulled her into a soft kiss. "Don't look down, its very unlike you. One who is always looking out into the great unknown and staring death in the face. Its unbecoming." 

"Enough with that you two. I have some fries with a black and white shake, and black coffee with a ruben. You two need anything else before I wander off?" The couple shook their heads, and shuffled the food around in front of them enough so that they didn't have to move themselves from their comfortable position entwined together as they were. 

For a short time they ate in silence, before Derek suddenly stole a big curly fry from Stiles' basket. 

"Since when am I sharing these gold beauties with anyone?" Stiles looked at Derek incredulously. Derek smiled impishly, before dangling the fry over his lips and taking a generous bite and chewing. 

"You are with me." He said between bites, as he over-exaggeratedly chewed. Stiles scoffed beside him, then pulled her curly fries closer to her bosom, in an attempt to protect them. Derek moved his hand cautiously, then shot out trying to get another fry from her grasp. Stiles slapped at his hand, throwing a scowl his way before curling her hand once again possessively around the basket of fries. Derek couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped his throat, and picked up his coffee to take a swig. 

"I'll share everything, but my fries with you, babe."

"Babe, is it?"

"Shut up, and eat your fucking food, Sourwolf." Derek chuckled and moved so he could finish the rest of his ruben. 

They sat there for the next few hours, talking and laughing, Derek continuing to battle with Stiles for bits and pieces of her fries. Stiles only continued to whine, but her skill was always there. Derek had started noticing it now more than ever. She was more vigilant when it came to her surroundings. When people moved she would watch them carefully out of the corner of her eye, as if she were anticipating something coming. Her hypervigilence ad been setting Derek on edge as he began to notice it more and more. 

"Stiles, could you calm down. Or just relax a little? You've got me on edge too." Stiles shrugged and burrowed again into Derek's side, giving him a pouty face. 

"Sorry, habit from training. Always gotta be vigilant, if I'm not I could end up dead." Derek growled harshly, his eyes flaring red and glowing fiercely. "Settle down big guy. What's the matter? You know what I'm doing out there. No matter where I am here or out there in the big bad world something is gonna be out for me. Here they just happen to be a little more big and bad." Stiles caressed his cheek, holding his face still so she knew he was looking at her.

"Would you rather I didn't pay attention at all?" Derek's eyes stopped glowing, and suddenly turned downward. She could tell he felt bad about his reaction, but she knew even more that he was always going to feel this way. "I'll try to do my best to not be so obvious. I'm here still right?"

Derek nodded, his whole body tense but relaxing slowly against the soft palm against his cheek. Stiles could feel him slowly accepting her words, so she leaned in slowly and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Derek couldn't help the feeling of his wolf howling inside. This girl was all his. He didn't know how he was ever going to let her go at the end of the week. Derek slid his fingers between Stiles' holding tight as he rubbed circles into her skin.

 

* * * * * *

The week had gone by faster than either Stiles or Derek expected. They had spent most of the time almost inseparable, with Derek constantly finding his way back to Stiles no matter where they ended up. They had visited friends and the pack together. Derek showing Stiles off, and Stiles rolling her eyes but allowing Derek to be so enamored with her. The funny thing that seemed to occur whenever Derek got a little too full of himself there, he tended to puff out his chest like he was about to bang on it and yell like Tarzan. Stiles half expected him to throw her over his shoulder and drag her away to have his wicked way with her. 

Yet when it came down to it, Stiles would let him do anything he wanted to, because she was the one leaving. She was the one who was walking away from this wonderful, kind, caveman-like being. Stiles only wanted him to be happy so as long as she was able to she would make him happy. She was leaving in a few hours on a plane. It would take several more planes to finally get her to the destination. Then it would feel like a lifetime, or perhaps it would be her lifetime, till she ever got to see Derek again. So for now Stiles had to do her best to be everything he needed before she disappeared for a while. 

The morning on the day she was going to leave, Stiles was greeted by the musky smell of pine, leather, and Derek. She nuzzled in the curve of his neck, trying to file this smell into her brain enough to times to last through her tour. Stiles refused to open her eyes, she didn't want to let reality in just yet. Stiles kept her eyes closed and just felt. She just felt Derek beside her, each and everything that was Derek. Stiles started with her fingertips lazily brushing over his collarbone, and up his neck. She let her fingers fill in what her eyes couldn't see, the way his skin felt soft and warm beneath as they moved up his neck. Suddenly the texture changed, the soft warm skin turned to rough stubble, and Stiles kept her fingers moving. She felt the sharp planes of his face, the way his nose came to a point, the way his brow creased before relaxing as she moved her fingers over the wrinkles. She felt his lips, the softest things she thought she would ever feel. Small puffs of warm air told her he was still asleep. Stiles fingers floated back down his neck, and roamed further. They moved over the smooth skin on his chest, catching on his nipples. She let each finger slowly run over the nub, then down even lower. Each groove and line was memorized as her hands moved lower and lower. Stiles didn't want to open her eyes until her brain could remember each and every part of him without looking. She wanted to remember those lines those grooves, the way his neck was so soft against her skin, but when she reached his stubble she just wanted to rub it all over her. To feel the rough, coarse hairs grind harshly into her skin leaving red patches. She wanted his blunt nails to dig into her side, and leave trails of red so she could remember. As her fingers reached just below his bellybutton, she started to feel a trail of soft hairs leading lower, to a place she was quite familiar with now. 

"I don't know if I can stop myself if your hand goes any lower." Derek growled out playfully. 

"Good morning." Stiles nuzzled into the curve of his neck again. "How long have you been awake?"

"I woke up when you started touching my lips and chest." 

"Oh..." 

"Why?"

"What do you mean "Why?'" Stiles still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Exactly what I said, why? Why were you doing that? Touching me that way?" Derek pulled Stiles against his side, his nose buried in her hair. 

"I'm trying to make you into a memory. Everything about you. Every bump, muscle, bone, eyelash, and everything in between. It's gonna feel like forever till I'm back and I don't know if I can live with that unless I've burned all of you into my memory." Stiles continued to trace her finger tips over his back, and he pulled her in close to kiss her. She could feel the heavy pressure of his lips on hers, as she tried to put as much feeling into it as she could. His skin felt hot beneath her finger tips and every spot that her fingers had reached over and over again. Stiles ran her fingers down the crevice that dipped in his back, running them along his spine. Derek rolled to his side, and let Stiles lay her head on his chest once more.

"Derek, I leave at noon."

Derek looked up at the clock on his bedside, it read ten. He only had her for another hour in bed. Just that knowledge had him determined to keep hold of her as long as he could. Stiles moved her fingers to ghost over his abs, she watched as it caused him to shiver, his abs fluttering involuntarily. Her hand didn't stop there, it traced lower and lower, till it reached the waist of his pants. She let her fingers trace the edge playing teasingly at his happy trail. 

"Stiles." Derek groaned, then grabbed her wrist and pulled it back up to rest on his chest, "Are you sure? This is what you wanna do before you leave?" Stiles eyes went wide, and her mouth hung open. 

"You've got to be freaking kidding me, right? Yeah, before I set out for deployment I totally don't want to bang my hot-as-fuck boyfriend. What do you think I have been trying to tease out of you all this time?" Derek growled rolling them over so that he could settle between Stiles' legs grinding down to punctuate his answer clearly. 

"I'll take that as a strong agreement." Stiles giggled pulling Derek into another lingering lustful kiss. She wanted to make it feel like this kiss could last forever since she was running of time to have them with Derek. There only a few that she could have till it was time for her to ship out. Derek continued to grind down against Stiles' cunt sending slight shuddering shocks up her spine.

"Derek." Stiles moaned quietly, her fingers digging into his back as she tightened her legs pulling closer. She needed him in her soon, but she could take her time. She could work her way, and she had no problem with Derek doing the same to her. Derek pulled her closer, his fingers running up under her tank top, and caressing her skin carefully. Stiles wanted a lot more than careful, and she knew how she would get it. 

"Harder, I need you to do it harder. I'm not made of glass...never have been." She panted out, nipping at his earlobe as she mumbled to him. Derek backed up enough to see the blushing smirk that Stiles was giving him. 

"Once I start I won't stop."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Stiles pulled Derek into a heart pounding kiss, her head feeling lighter than air, while her body continued to tingle all over. Derek kissed down her jaw, punctuating each nip he made with an aborted thrust of his hips against her. Stiles moaned out as she felt the rougher sucks and nips, her urge to pull Derek closer was overwhelming as Derek suddenly sucked on her sweet spot at the base of her neck. It was like stars had sparked up in front of her eyes, and her vision started to go white around the edges. She shivered again wanting nipping, and so much more on that spot. Exactly that spot. 

"Derek, do that again. Please. Do it, but make it so much harder! Please." Stiles moaned, whimpering when Derek bit down harder then pulled back sucking lightly at the same spot. "Fuck, yes, that's it. More." Stiles, couldn't control her body anymore. Each nip and suck made her squirm, but she had to find more. Derek had continued to slowly grind against her, but she knew it wasn't enough for him. Stiles quickly slid her hand between them, letting her fingers worm their way down, and slipping into Derek's boxers, before wrapping around his cock. It was still working its way to its full potential Stiles grazed the tip of his member, which automatically elicited a moan followed quickly by a thrust from Derek. 

"Stiles." Derek grunted. "What do you want me to do? What can I do?" 

"Everything, just give me more." Derek moved away, and Stiles shivered involuntarily at the loss of Derek's heat. Stiles' fingers pulling free from his boxers as Derek moved to take off his boxers. Stiles lay still watching the show before her, and Derek removed his boxers, his eyebrows arching high into his hairline as if to question why he was the only one who was naked. Stiles smirked crooking a finger at him to call him back. 

"Well?" Derek was hovering over her again, his fingers inching up her top. 

"I need some help." Stiles pulled the top over her tossing it to the floor unconcerned about finding it later. Derek grasped her boobs, his hands warm against her skin as they kneaded the soft flesh. His lips lowering to bit at her hardened nipples that perked in the cold air around them. Stiles shivered at the feeling of Derek's tongue licking over her nipples, before he sucked them harshly into his mouth.

"God, keep going. Lower!"

Stiles thrust her hips up trying to find some relief from the gnawing feeling inside her. Suddenly, Stiles gasped out trying to suck in air quickly as Derek's fingers brushed her still clothed mound. Stiles whined, her words failing as she tried another thrust to grind Derek's thick fingers against her now swollen, sensitive clit. Stiles whined again in frustration as she missed the rough grind of Derek's fingers. Derek chuckled softly, then pushed his fingers into her panties, feeling the wetness waiting for him. Derek growled, pulling her panties down roughly, the moment her cunt was revealed Derek had his mouth on it. Derek sucked on her clit, causing Stiles to moan intensely as she squirmed trying to grasp at anything around her. Her licked down her pussy, his tongue dipping into her hole a few times to taste the sweet syrup within. As his tongue dipped each time, it was quickly joined by a thick finger. Stiles gasped, her word escaping her at this time. All she could do was moan a strangled sounding version of Derek's name, and hope to catch her breath eventually. 

It wasn't long before Derek was hovering above her again, and pushing another finger inside, thrusting them and stretching her, even touching places that she couldn't reach on her own. Stiles dazedly, slid her hand down Derek's chest, brushing over his nipples as he leaned forward into her grasp. Her hands trailed down eventually reaching the end of their quest, and softly squeezed his cock, causing a long moan to erupt from Derek at the same time her shoved a rather hard thrust into her. A moment later, three fingers had entered and stretched Stiles but Stiles was shaking with need. So much that she had begun to beg, incoherent words spilling from her lips in some attempt to clarify what she really needed. 

The moment Derek entered her, it felt like her world was exploding around her. He felt so big in her every time they fucked, but this time was really different. Stiles wanted to remember it like it was. Stiles wanted to remember how it hurt, but felt so good as he reached pieces inside her that made her feel full, and made her feel completed. Stiles stared up at Derek, his eyes focused on hers, finding so many words that he could never really say flashing across his vision before her. Derek's thrust had started off strong, but he was weakening quickly, as he felt Stiles contract around him tightly gripping him inside. Her walls contracting trying to keep him in the tight warm channel. When Stiles finally opened her eye to look at Derek, he never wanted to let her go. Never wanted to feel her leave his arms like this. They were connected in so many ways. Just looking into her eyes he knew that he would be with this woman forever. He knew that he wanted to be with this woman forever and always. 

 

But he had to let her go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for not having the chance to update recently or for awhile to say the least. Adulting is always difficult. So I am trying to update more now that I am back with another chapter. those who are really loving Scent of a Soldier, I really appreciate the awesome comments and support from you all. Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. 
> 
> :)


End file.
